El triste guardian
by unma
Summary: Una mision que bien podría ser imposible para Mascara Mortal, aparentar ser un hombre comun
1. La vuelta al lugar que odias

Cuando bajo del auto, noto que la vieja calle seguía sin asfaltar, igual aun a como era cuando había partido, el coche de alquiler había levantado una nube de polvo durante todo el trayecto desde la ruta principal hasta la plaza de este abúlico pueblo, lo que hizo que fuera visible desde muy lejos, varios viejos, cuatro, sentados en toscas sillas de madera y caña, miraban al joven flacucho que descendió del carro.

Con zapatos caros, pantalón de vestir y camisa blanca con varios botones abiertos para soportar el tórrido calor de este verano bochornoso, el muchacho le pago al conductor, quien luego de entregar el cambio, piso raudo el acelerador, dejando al tipo en medio de una nube de polvo, provocando veladas risas entre los hombres de edad.

El chico pareció insultar en voz baja y se dirigió hacia el grupo de venerables que lo miraba mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos, el joven, alto, flaco y de cabellos parados y azulados, se allego hasta ellos, dejando caer su pesada maleta que levanto aun mas polvo en el aire casi a sus pies, los ancianos se observaron entre ellos, uno de espléndida barba miro al chico.

_-¿se te ofrece algo hijo?_- el muchacho, que parecía tener la vista perdida, la fijo sobre el, una mirada fuerte, dura, el hombre de edad se sintió de repente incomodo

_-¿Don Juan?-_

_-¿como sabes mi nombre?-_ los viejos lo miraban desconfiados, el giro como reconociendo el lugar, pero ni un gesto se pinto en su rostro.

_-hacia mucho que no venia por aquí_

_-¿quien eres?-_

El tipo volteo a observarlo nuevamente, si su anterior mirada parecía dura, esta ahora era peor.

_-Franchesco, Franchesco Murtua-_

_-¿el hijo de Doña Maria¿Tu? has crecido chico, has crecido-_ los viejos se observaron entre ellos, sorprendidos e incómodos, uno, el que estaba sentado mas a la derecha, rompió el incomodo silencio.

_-y ¿que haces por aquí Franchesco?-_

_-viaje de negocios... y vengo a cumplir con un deber-_

El grupo de ancianos asintió en silencio...

_-si, te entendemos hijo, lamentamos mucho la muerte de Doña Maria, era una mujer excepcional...-_

_-si, es una lastima que me haya enterado hace tan poco... ¿cuanto paso¿Diez años¿Once?- _los viejos miraron al piso, el muchacho continuo _-once, si, once desde que... me fui-_

Hubo otro momento tenso, los viejos y el muchacho parecían evitar hablar de la razón por la cual este se había ido del pueblo y... como se había ido, otro de los ancianos fijo su mirada en el flacucho visitante.

_-¿dinos, has logrado dominar esas habilidades maravillosas que nos mostraba cuando pequeño?-_

Una sonrisa feroz se dibujo en su rostro.

_-las he perdido con el tiempo, se calmaron, por suerte ya no se manifiesta más-_

Los viejos respiraron aliviados, al fin, uno se levanto y se atrevió a posar una mano en su hombro.

_-hijo, debes estar cansado, ve a la posada y pide una habitación, luego, si lo deseas, te llevare ante la sepultura de tu madre, siempre es bueno que alguien del pueblo regrese... aunque sea de paseo-_ el muchacho tomo su valija y se dirigió al pequeño hostal, los venerables lo observaban irse en silencio, luego uno hablo.

_-suerte, era este fenómeno, pensé que era otro de "esos"-_

_-¿y que si lo hubiera sido?-_

De repente, los cuatro ancianos se pusieron a hablar todos a la vez.

_-ya lo se, pero uno fue casualidad, dos no¿un tercero¿Te imaginas?-_

_-mira puedo esperar que cualquiera sea uno de ello, pero... Franchesco?-_

_-su alma fue oscura desde que nació, hicimos mal en echarlo del pueblo, hubiera sido un magnifico candidato-_

El de barba, que se sentaba a la derecha de todo, hizo un gesto, acallando la discusión.

_-lo hecho, echo esta, ahora solo debemos mantenernos ocultos, sin llamar la atención por un tiempo más, luego nada importara-_

* * *

_-¿Por que yo?-_ el muchacho se miro en el espejo, no acostumbraba a vestir ropas de ese tipo, se sentía mejor con el traje de lucha tradicional.

Luego de un duchazo de agua fría, mientras se afeitaba con una navaja, podía escuchar las palabras de su jefe, resonaban en su mente, como todo lo que el decía.

"serás cauto, precavido, pensaras antes de actuar, deberás determinar que sucede en ese pueblo, si es cierto que son fieles a Hades... en caso de que sea así, no dejaras piedra sobre piedra, polvo sobre polvo ni carne sobre hueso"¿ser precavido¿Pensar? eso no era lo que el hacia, eso era para los Sagas, o los Camus, el era el que terminaba los trabajos, el era el que se ensuciaba las manos, si los Mu o Shaka dudaban, el era el enviado para acabar con tal o cuales rebeldes, el era el asesino del santuario... el tenia siempre carta blanca para actuar porque el era la ultima opción.

Y ahora le ordenaban ser discreto... por Atena que era demasiado lo que el patriarca le había pedido esta vez

"pero odio ese pueblo, me aborrecieron, me echaron como un perro enfermo, maltrataron a mi madre, por que no sabia que sucedía conmigo, por que podía hacer esas cosas, a ellos no les importo que fuera un niño, no les importo que mi madre fuera viuda, ellos..."

"ELLOS ACTUARON COMO ACTUARÍA MUCHA GENTE QUE NO SABEN DE NOSOTROS, POR ESTO, TE PROHÍBO TAN SOLO MIRAR MAL A ALGUIEN SI NO DESCUBRES NADA RARO, ES UNA ORDEN MASCARA MORTAL"

El muchacho se arrodillo ante el, como hacían todos al recibir una orden, su hermosa armadura dorada de la constelación de Cáncer brillaba siniestramente, la blanca capa cubría su espalda.

"como usted ordene" Dicho esto se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta del salón del trono, altivo, orgulloso, ante la atenta mirada de Shion.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse, recordó a su madre, tal vez la única persona que lo había amado de verdad; ahora iría a su tumba, ella murió sin que el lo supiera¿tendrán algo que ver estos ancianos en eso? lo averiguaría, y aunque esta comunidad no tuviera nada que ver con Hades, por todos los dioses que vería que fueran castigados por ello...

* * *

El viejo Juan se sentía impresionado por la solemnidad de Franchesco frente a la tumba de su madre, no hubo flores, tampoco nada traído para adornar la mustia sepultura.

Ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna durante largos minutos, el muchacho tan solo permanecía con la vista fija en la lapida, luego, aun sin mediar palabra alguna, se dirigió hacia la entrada del pequeño cementerio, allí, ambos se detuvieron, al fin, el viejo tomo la palabra.

_-que harás ahora Franchesco?-_

_-negocios-_

_-¿negocios?- _el anciano se sintió confundido por la actitud seca y distante del chico, tan cercana a la que había mostrado hacia segundos

_-así es, pertenezco a la oficina de comunicaciones del gabinete Italiano, pensamos unir todos los pequeños pueblos con líneas telefónicas, así como instalar centrales en todos estos pueblos -_

El viejo sonrió, lentamente empezaron a desandar el camino al pueblo.

_-vaya, si que has ascendido chico, supongo que a la municipalidad le interesara, esta noche ven a la fonda, hablaremos, mañana iremos a ver al intendente_

_-así lo haré don Juan-_

* * *

Al anochecer, antes de salir hacia la fonda, Mascara saco de su valija una piedra que parecía un pedazo de mármol, era un triángulo irregular, mas como si hubiera sido encontrado que hecho a propósito con esa forma. Negro con betas blancas, y no más grande que un cenicero.

Aunque estaba dentro de su habitación, miro hacia todos lados, buscando la seguridad de no ser observado. Seguro de ello, la arrojo al fin sobre el sucio suelo, pero la roca jamás toco el entarimado, se detuvo a centímetros de este y parecía mantenerse flotando en el aire. En instante, adquirió un tono verdoso...

-Ja- Mascara Mortal sonrío, el cambio de tonalidad de la piedra solo podía significar algo, al menos, cerca de aquí, alguna parte del suelo, había sido consagrada a Hades.

Tal vez no se aburriera después de todo en este infecto nido de ratas.

* * *

En la fonda, todo paso como lo esperaba, las mujeres brillaban por su ausencia, los viejos discutían de cualquier cosa, eran tan burdos, brutos e insoportables como los recordaban, mataría (literalmente) por irse de aquí, pero si quería averiguar que pasaba y por que dos espías del santuario no habían vuelto, debería soportarlos.

_-¿se va a servir algo?-_ de repente una suave voz, muy distinta a las demás, lo despertó de su ensimismamiento, levanto la vista y se encontró con algo completamente inesperado.

Un rostro femenino, una chica, no mayor que el, preciosa, rubia, asoleado por el clima del sur de Italia, con pecas, ojos celestes y una sonrisa blanquísima que no le era lejanamente conocida.

Vestía un delantal blanco sobre un vestido informal, en otras palabras, trabajaba en la fonda, fue una visión tan inesperada como hermosa, y Mascara, desacostumbrado a ver a féminas delicadas, se queso sin palabras.

_-yo... eh... una cerveza, por favor-_ la chica lo observaba, como queriendo descubrir algo, de repente...

_-¿Franchesco?-_ MM se quedo de una pieza

_-¿me conoce?-_

_-¿Franchesco? soy yo, Sofía, Sofía, tu amiga de la granja-_ El joven debió hacer memoria, y escarbando en recuerdos dolorosos, recordó a la niña de bucles oro que miraba con lágrimas en los ojos como su amigo de toda la vida, era literalmente echado a patadas del pueblo

_-¿Sofí¿Tu eres Sofí? has... has... crecido-_

_-¿y tu? el abuelo Juan me dijo que estabas en el pueblo, que vienes de Roma-_

_-si, me inmiscuí con los teléfonos, trataremos de conectar todos los pueblos chicos entre ellos... y con Roma, Nápoles Turín y Milán obviamente-_ la fachada de Mascara, como era de esperar, fue idea de Saga, no es que a esos dos les gustara compartir siquiera el mismo aire, pero en caso de planear, el caballero de cancer se trago su orgullo y consulto al guardián de la tercera casa una manera creíble de cubrirse.

_-bueno, si quieres verme luego... trabajo hasta pasadas las diez, después, si quieres, podemos compartir recuerdos... de los buenos-_ la chica le guiño un ojo, y Mascara se sintió raro ante este gesto.

A decir verdad, casi no tenia contacto amistoso con chicas desde... Sofía misma, cuando eran tan solo niños, luego, primero con Youser y después con Shion, el patriarca, Franchesco dedico su vida a convertirse en un caballero.

Ahora, a esto, nadie lo había aleccionado de como comportarse con una chica... normal, las mujeres del santuario distaban mucho de serlo. El sexo podía ser el único nexo con ellas, y muchas veces, candidatos, escuderos y caballeros de distinto sexo se buscaban solo para compartir un momento de placer, sin mucho mas, palabras o gestos de ternura, no era exactamente lo que abundaban en esas relaciones ocasionales.

Sofía, notando la cara de desconcierto del muchacho, se alejo sonriendo, en un minuto le sirvió la cerveza pedida, luego se retiro, no sin antes guiñarle nuevamente un ojo.

* * *

_-Sofía, hija mía-_

_-abuelo Beltramo¿lo de siempre?-_

_-si hija- _segundos después, mientras servía un gran vaso de vino, el anciano interrogo a la joven

_-¿ese chico y tu eran buenos amigo cuando niños, no?-_

_-si, era mi mejor amigo-_

_-lo recuerdo... lo recuerdo, hacían una linda parejita, y ahora lo hemos visto de nuevo, hacen una hermosa pareja-_

Sofía sonrió, miro al viejo con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

_-oh, abuelo, tu siempre casamentero, no cambiaras nunca-_

_-bueno, no pienses mal, pero, quiero pedirte un favor, al menos, adúlalo un poco, el podría ser muy beneficioso para la comunidad-_

Un pequeño desconcierto se dibujo en el semblante de la chica.

_-¿adularlo?-_

_-Oh, no lo tomes a mal. Pero has que se sienta bien aquí, nada mas... -_

_-abuelo...-_

_-tu solo haz lo que quieras mi niña... somos todos grandes¿no? le diré a Roberto que te de libre desde ya lo noche, supongo que querrán recordar viejos tiempos-_

Luego del viejo charlar con el dueño de la fonda, este simplemente le hizo una seña a Sofía, ella, con una sonrisa tiro su delantal en un perchero y salio corriendo hacia su antiguo compañero de juegos

_-¿que crees? tengo la noche libre¿quieres dar una vuelta¿Recuerdas que la noche en este pueblo es hermosa? con todas las estrellas brillando-_ Franchesco trago duro, trataba de recordar que indicaba el protocolo de los caballero en estos casos¿golpear? no¿herir? no, tampoco¿matar? no, no, no, eso no...

Se decidió por lo mas simple, se levanto y tan solo le ofreció el brazo, ella, sin importarle que ambos fueran el centro de todas las miradas, se tomo de el y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho salio con un muy turbado muchacho

* * *

_-SALUD, lo hiciste bien Beltramo, ella averiguara si lo que nos dijo es verdad-_

El aludido, con su jarra de vino en la mano, se sentó en la mesa de Juan

_-¿crees que miente?-_

_-Fausto me dijo que sintió algo extraño en el pueblo, justo cuando el arribo_

_-¿un cosmos acaso?-_

_-no lo pudo identificar... por otro lado, creer que Franchesco podría ser un enviado del santuario... ¿con esa alma negra? creo que podría a lo sumo ser el escudero de algún caballero_

_-¿y crees que Sofía le sonsacara algo?-_

_-¿viste a la chica? el es un hombre de ciudad, seguramente no perderá la oportunidad de probar un fruto virgen de pueblo, ella, esta nadando en sus hormonas, esta lista y deseosa de entregarse al primer galán que llegue. En la cama, créeme, no podrán tener secretos- _Ambos viejos miraban a la pareja por la enorme puerta, la joven se tomaba descaradamente del brazo de el, al tiempo que le señalaba las estrellas en el firmamento nocturno.


	2. El deber de guardar los secretos

El niño no comprendía que fue lo que sucedió.

Jugaba con Máximo, uno de los hijos de don Castro, su vecino.

Cuando, este le hizo una zancadilla.

El pequeño que escuchaba la burla de su compañero de juegos, sintió pena de si mismo.

Luego furia.

Se levanto, y observo al otro chico, que le señalaba mientras reía.

El chaval flaco y de pelo azulado apretó sus puños, corrió a un costado, tomo una pesada piedra, tan grande como el, y con una facilidad incomprensible la lanzo contra Máximo, que sorprendido ni siquiera atino a apartarse.

Solo el corto grito de dolor del pequeño y el pesado ruido de la piedra al caer se escucharon luego.

* * *

Franchesco despertó y se quedo observando el techo. 

A veces soñaba con su infancia, y cosas así.

Se levanto tratando de no despertar a Sofía, que dormía plácidamente a su lado tomada de su brazo.

La miro con su habitual cara de nada, y se dirigió hacia al baño, donde se mojo la cara y se quedo viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

¿Que debería hacer ahora¿Despertar a la chica tirándole su ropa a la cara y diciéndole que necesitaba estar a solas¿Dejarla dormir mientras trataba de averiguar que sucedía en el pueblo?

Tomo la tercera opción que paso por su mente, se recostó nuevamente junto a ella y se quedo observándola, su hermoso cabello dorado, su exquisito cuello, su piel, tan blanca donde las prendas intimas no dejaban golpear al sol en este pueblo olvidado por los dioses.

Mascara Mortal no era ajeno a los placeres con el sexo opuesto, pero eran pocas las amazonas que mantenían un poco de feminidad tras sus mascaras... y jamás podrían compararse con esta chica pueblerina que se entregaba por primera vez, sus recuerdos de la niñez, así como la natural actitud de chica primeriza lo obligaron tal vez por primera vez en su vida, a ser suave y paciente.

Por lo menos al principio... pero la chica no se quejo, todo lo contrario.

Ahora verla dormir tan plácidamente a su lado, justamente el, el asesino del santuario.

_"Las mujeres pueden ser la peor distracción" _solían decirle sus maestros, esta chica lo estaba distrayendo, era innegable.

Pero no le importaba, pasase lo que pasase ¿que podría temer un caballero dorado?

* * *

_-así que pasaron la noche juntos... bien, muy bien_

El viejo Juan, sonrío, jugando a las cartas con Josué y Marino

_-ella se volvió loca por el, tenia muchos pretendientes en el pueblo, Marco la esta cortejando hace tiempo… este llega y en menos de un día ya la tiene en su cama-_ Marino no paresia muy del agrado de la situación... esperaba que la chica le ofreciera bisnietos sanos y robustos.

_-es lo que esperábamos, luego hablaremos con ella, veremos que pudo averiguar-_

_-¿sigues creyendo que es un enviado del santuario?-_

_-tal vez un espía, tendremos que encargarnos, Fausto siente algo especial en el, como... si se contuviera_

_-¿pero siente un cosmos o no?-_

_-todos tenemos un cosmos Marino, pero es imposible determinar si lo que mostramos es nuestro verdadero poder, o lo ocultamos, si es un escudero, bien podría ser que disminuyera presencia para pasar desapercibido-_ Juan bebió de su tazón de vino, y guardo silencio, igual al resto de los sentados en su mesa

* * *

Sofía abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con los de Franchesco, este esbozo un intento de sonrisa.

_-buenos días-_

La chica se tapo el rostro con las sabanas, casi gritando.

_-dios, que vergüenza... se supone que debía decir que no, al menos la primera noche_

-_jamás pregunte si quería pasar la noche conmigo_

_-pero, no quiero que pienses que soy una chica fácil-_ el tono de Sofía fue tan irónico, que Mascara no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, que se desdibujo al verla levantarse y buscar su ropa

_-¿te vas¿Tan pronto?-_

_-vamos, hay que salvar las apariencias, este es un pueblo chico, no quiero que me tilden de algo, ya sabes como son aquí-_ Franchesco asintió y quedo en silencio observándola, ella puso una fingida cara de enojo y aun semi-desnuda se acerco a golpearle el pecho con el índice.

_-esta es la parte en donde me dices, no te preocupes te llevare a Roma conmigo o esas cosas-_ Franchesco sonrío, la chica podría ser un provinciana de un pueblo perdido, pero tenia una chispa que no había visto siquiera en mujeres de Atenas, Sofía termino de vestirse, lo saludo desde la puerta con una sonrisa y lo dejo solo, Mascara por fin se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha, tomo un largo baño y luego salio para ver que podía encontrar.

* * *

_-¿Sofía, hija mía como estas?_- la chica se encontró con Juan yendo a la fonda para prepararla para las cosas para la noche, siempre se sintió bien con el viejo, era como un abuelo para todos los jóvenes de la aldea 

_-abuelo, bien, yendo a mi trabajo-_ El viejo se puso a caminar junto a ella, obligándola a ir mas despacio.

_-niña, estoy preocupado por ti_

La joven se detuvo

_-¿por que abuelo?-_

_-espero que no abrigues falsa esperanzas con el joven Franchesco-_ Sofía perdió su sonrisa ¿tan rápido se supo todo?

_-¿por que dice eso?-_ Juan le toma de la mano, con esa sonrisa encantadora que tenia.

_-solo me intereso por ti... eres una chica joven, sin experiencia en la vida, tomare lo que paso anoche como un error de inexperiencia de tu parte, pero... ¿sabes cuales son las intenciones de ese joven?-_

La chica recupero su sonrisa.

_-la de tender una línea telefónica...-_

Juan sonrió, en estas conversaciones quedaba a la vista la inocencia de la juventud.

_-me refiero hacia ti niña-_ la seriedad y el sonrojo volvió a ella, su voz se apago hasta casi ser un susurro.

_-no, no las se ¿usted no pensara que el...?-_

Al anciano le agrado la cara de susto de la chica, la juventud... era tan maleable a las palabras... los muchachos ni tenia idea de su futuro…, así como las chicas que sus hijos serian… su destino era un secreto de los más ancianos y los mayores...

_-es un chico de la ciudad, lo que paso anoche entre ustedes puede pasar muchas veces en una gran metrópoli, tan solo no quiero que te lastime... trata de averiguar cual es su verdadera intención, hacia nosotros, hacia ti, acude por consejo a Josué, a Marino, o a mi, los años nos ha dado la experiencia que tu no tienes, tal vez… _-otra dulce sonrisa de abuelo- ¿_quien sabe? tal vez tu sueño del príncipe azul en verdad sea cierto...-_

* * *

Mascara había tomado unos mapas de su valija, habían sido conseguido por un enviado del santuario en Roma y en la capital provincial, eso, mas la historia de su supuesta fachada, lo dejaban recorrer libremente los alrededores del pueblo. 

Por varias hora camino por los aledaños, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo habitual, polvo y tierra seca fuera de los plantíos y granjas, el arroyo tan escuálido como recordaba… al fin se apoyo en uno de los árboles del pequeño bosque que estaba entre el cerro y el pueblo, se sentía frustrado, otra vez pensó que esta no era la misión para el, pensaba que se sentiría mas a gusto peleando contra enemigos declarados, no teniendo que desenmascararlos.

Pensaba en las ya cientos de victorias que había obtenido, y pensó también en que debía hacer con Sofía si descubría algo malo en el pueblo, las ordenes del patriarca habían sido claras, nadie debía quedar vivo, pero ¿y si alguien en el pueblo era aliado de Hades y el resto inocentes¿Que harían Saga o Aioros en ese caso¿Desobedecer?

Si eso es lo que harían, también Camus, o Mu…

Pero el no era como ellos.

Aun sentía que el patriarca le vigilaba constantemente, sentía su mirada aguda sobre el.

Tal vez por eso...

Claro, por eso esta misión.

Lo estaba probando, ya había demostrado su valía en la lucha, ahora debía demostrar que podía llevar a cabo estas misiones difíciles, esas que el jamás quiso.

Tomo una pequeña piedra y la arrojo al polvoriento camino, empezando a desandar el que le llevaba al pueblo nuevamente.

Al mal tiempo buena cara, pensó, entro por el lado este, paso junto a la iglesia, vieja, algo destartalada, oscura y cerrada.

De repente se sintió mal, como si algo lo debilitara, trato de mantener el paso, y noto que mas se alejaba, mejor se sentía, a una manzana de distancia se detuvo y miro hacia el templo

_-¿que demonios?-_ no entendió que pasaba ¿tenia que ver con el templo? se acerco nuevamente, y lo sintió, una sensación que oprimía su alma, apretó los puños, reunió fuerzas, debía entrar y averiguar que pasaba allí.

-_FRANCHESCO, HOLA_- la vos de Sofía lo detuvo, miro hacia atrás y la vio acercarse al trote, por un lado agradeció verla nuevamente, pero por otro maldijo en voz baja

-hola Sofi ¿que haces aquí?-

_-¿que crees? me dieron la noche libre nuevamente-_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella, tierna y sincera. Mascara Mortal se cruzo de brazos mirándola fijamente.

_-¿Y se te ocurre alguna cosa que hacer para esta noche?-_ Ella se acerco, y tomándolo del brazo y recostándose contra el, le hablo dulcemente.

_-mmm, no se, tal vez se nos ocurra algo a los dos¿no crees?_

_-ya veremos-_ Mascara Mortal miro hacia la iglesia, ahora entendía lo de la distracción femenina, en solo dos palabras casi olvida su misión

_-oye, Sofía, esa iglesia...-_

_-¿si?-_

_-esta algo abandonada-_ la chica se quedo de una pieza, alentándose algunos pasos, sin pronunciar palabra, el muchacho la miro de arriba abajo. _– ¿sucede algo malo?-_

_-no, si, bueno ¿puedes guardarme un secreto?-_

_-si-_

Ella observo a todos lados, como si decir lo que quería la incomodara.

_-te lo diré a la noche, cuando estemos solos ¿si?-_

_-esta bien ¿quieres dar una vuelta por el bosque?-_

_-me encantaría-_ la chica se volvió a tomar de su brazo, el la miro aun con esa desacostumbrada vista clara en el.

_-oye ¿que dirán la gente del pueblo?-_ Sofía suspiro.

_-creo que ya todos saben que pasamos la noche juntos_

_-lo lamento-_

_-¿por que? no tienes la culpa que tenga el si fácil-_ se fueron caminado, pero Mascara Mortal no pudo evitar ver hacia atrás, hacia la iglesia. En la confusión de ese cosmos opresivo y ese sentimiento extraño que le provocaba esa chica, no sintió la presencia que lo vigilaba dentro del templo.

* * *

Por la noche, los dos jóvenes, cansados pero felices, hablaban en la cama 

_-bien ¿que es lo que querías decirme con respecto a esa iglesia?-_ la aun agitada Sofía lo miro a los ojos, y los noto tan serenos, tan distintos a cuando lo vio en la fonda por primera vez, se recostó sobre el fornido pecho del muchacho.

_-comenzó hace dos años, estábamos muy mal, una sequía horrible, perdimos dos cosechas seguidas, tu sabes lo que eso significa, las cosas verdaderamente se pusieron feas, mucha gente se fue_

_-si, lo note, hay muchas granjas abandonadas_

_-el padre Augusto ¿lo recuerdas? celebro gran cantidad de misas, la gente se reunía en la iglesia, orábamos, pidiendo al cielo lluvias, pero el tiempo pasaba, los pocos animales que habían, empezaron a morir, la desesperación se adueño de nosotros._

Franchesco sabía lo que eso significaba, este era un pueblo rural, el equilibrio entre lluvias y buen tiempo eran muy necesarios, la chica continúo

_-Un día, un hombre llego al pueblo... igual que tu, se presento y aseguro que el podía lograr que lloviera, para sorpresa de muchos, esa misma noche diluvio, y así varias noches mas, todos nos alegramos, el gris fue remplazado por el verde de la vida, empezamos a renacer como pueblo, pasados unos días, el se apareció en la plaza, empezó a predicar que dios nos había abandonado, que el era el representante del verdadero dios que traería la prosperidad al pueblo, el padre Augusto trato de echarlo, algunos hombres lo ayudaron, el grito que la sequía volvería, y así sucedió, por mas de seis meses no cayo una gota de agua, luego el volvió... el padre desapareció, y desde entonces vive en la vieja iglesia, lo he visto poco, pero se que esta allí, además...-_

_-¿Además que?-_

_-Solo los mayores pueden entrar a la iglesia-_

Mascara Mortal quedo en silencio por unos momentos... abrazo y acurruco mas a la chica contra el.

_-¿quien es el dios que el adora?-_

_-no lo se, los ancianos, Juan, Josué, Mercalli, el Intendente Marino tratan con el, desde entonces las cosechas han sido excelentes, los animales crecen gordos, los chicos del pueblo, tienen alimento de sobra por primera vez-_

_-guerreros sanos y fuertes...-_ murmuro Franchesco

_-¿que?-_

_-nada, hablaba conmigo mismo_

_-Hades...-_

_-¿QUE?-_ Sofía se asusto de la reacción de Mascara Mortal, este se sentó de repente, arrastrando a la chica con el, ella la vio totalmente distinto, una mirada tensa, y su musculatura lista a todo.

_-cierta vez en la fonda, escuche a Juan y Marino, hablaban de hacer una estatua de Hades, pero el tipo ese se enojo, y dijo algo sobre la discreción ¿tiene algo que ver?-_ Mascara la miro fijamente

_-no lo se-_ Franchesco se calmo, recostándose nuevamente, ayudo a Sofía y esta volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Lo abrazo y estrecho contra ella.

_-te iras, cuando acabes tu trabajo te iras y me dejaras aquí ¿no?-_

El suspiro, en algún momento la chica preguntaría eso.

_-no se si podrías acompañarme, donde voy es muy distinto a aquí Sofía-_

_-entonces ¿soy solo otra aventura mas tuya?-_

El la miro en silencio.

_-debo averiguar algo, luego... ¿te atreverías ha hacer un largo viaje conmigo?-_

_-Roma no esta tan lejos_

_-no es Roma, tengo que regresar pero a Grecia, cerca de Atenas-_

_-¿Atenas? yo no hablo griego-_ Mascara Mortal sonrío

_-yo voy a un lugar llamado Santuario, allí todos te entenderán, no importa que idioma hables, y tu los entenderás a ellos-_

Ella sonrió.

_-¿acaso es un lugar mágico?-_

_-tal vez_

Ambos se observaron...

_-entonces, si, estaría dispuesta a ir contigo allí-_

_-duerme un poco, tal vez mañana termine mi trabajo, luego, veremos que hacemos_

* * *

_-Hola Sofía¿como estas?-_

_-abuelo Juan, abuelo Josué, feliz-_ la cara de la chica demostraba una alegría innegable

Era cerca del mediodía, ella se encontraba comprando frutas en el pequeño mercado de la calle transversal, cuando los ancianos la interceptaron, Sofía les sonrío

_-oh, me alegro ¿y a que se debe esa felicidad?-_

_-Franchesco me ha prometido llevarme con el cuando termine su trabajo-_

Josué y Juan se miraron y sonrieron.

_-oh, que bien, entonces nos alegramos contigo, niña, y donde irán ¿Roma Turín Milán?-_

_-no, el hablo de Grecia, Atenas o algo así, ciudad Santuario, creo-_

Los viejos volvieron a mirarse mutuamente, luego Juan le pasó una mano por los hombros a la joven.

_-tal vez estés apurada niña, pero ¿acompañarías a este anciano a una diligencia?-_

_-por supuesto abuelo Juan, adiós abuelo Josué_

-adiós niña- mientras Sofía y Juan caminaban lentamente, Josué busco a Mascara Mortal, lo encontró, vigilando de cerca la iglesia.

_-Franchesco, hijo, aquí estabas-_

_-don Josué¿como esta?-_

_-buscándote, el intendente Marino pidió hablar contigo ¿podría ser ahora? tiene que ir a la capital-_ El muchacho volvió a maldecir en silencio, miro a la iglesia a la cual estaba a punto de entrar, y luego acompaño al anciano, que se movía lenta y quejosamente hacia la municipalidad, por lo dicho por Sofía, estos viejos tenían mucho que ver…

* * *

-¿que hay aquí, abuelo?- la chica no entendía que hacia en ese granero, solo había fardos de heno, bolsas de harina y alguna herramienta, el viejo la acerco a ellas, cerca de una columna que sostenía una viga. 

_-hija¿vez eso allí?-_ Sofía se acerco a el.

_-¿que abuelo? no noto nada extraño_

_-oh hija, yo que soy un anciano la veo, tu deberías verla con tu juventud-_ la chica miro tan fijamente hacia donde el viejo señalaba, que no vio el enorme cuchillo de carnicero que el anciano saco de un fardo

* * *

_-no lo entiendo, parece que ya ha salido-_ Franchesco miraba al viejo Josué, estaba mas que seguro que trato de alejarlo de la iglesia, pensaba ya en empezar a repartir golpes para obtener información cuando lo sintió, algo frío y afilado que se enterraba profundamente en su cosmos, observo al viejo, que parecía sonreír, Mascara Mortal se sintió extraño, pero no sabia explicar que era lo que le sucedía. 

_-mejor nos vamos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer hasta que el intendente vuelva-_ ambos salieron a la calle, se saludaron y se separaron, el muchacho pensó en volver hacia la iglesia, pero ¿por que esa sensación? no de peligro, si no como si su cosmos llorara... Sofía ¿Tendría que ver con ella? decidió ir hacia la fonda.

* * *

_-disculpe busco a Sofía-_ Roberto, el dueño de la fonda lo miro, y no de muy buen humor. 

_-aun no se presenta, y ya esta llegando tarde-_ Mascara Mortal miro hacia todos lados, luego, Juan, acompañado de Josué y... Marino entro en la taberna.

¿Marino? Franchesco tuvo un mal presentimiento, se acerco a los ancianos.

_-buenas tardes señores, intendente Marino¿ya de regreso?-_

_-así es hijo, mi auto se descompuso_

_-¿deseas algo hijo?-_ el tono de Juan era cordial como siempre

_-¿han visto a Sofía?-_ los viejos se miraron, sonrieron, a Mascara Mortal definitivamente no le gusto.

_-pues si, la ultima vez que la vi., estaba entrando al granero de Don Mercado¿lo recuerdas Intendente?-_

_-si, no hace mucho de eso-_

_-minutos, creo que buscaba algo, tal vez este allí aun_

_-gracias, iré hacia allí-_ Franchesco salio apresurado, mientras los viejos sonreían, Juan, como siempre, tomo la palabra.

_-avísale a Fausto, ahora sabremos quien es el en realidad-_ Marino salio lentamente de la fonda y se dirigió hacia la iglesia.

* * *

El granero de Don Mercado era uno de los más grandes, del pueblo, a un costado de este. Mascara Mortal se acerco rápidamente, pero al abrir la puerta, noto la oscuridad reinante dentro, puso sus sentidos en alerta, mas cuando entro, sintió nuevamente esa opresión en su cosmos, todo parecía girar fuera de control, casi cayo al piso, tan débil se sentía que tuvo que apoyarse en una columna... cerro los ojos, sacudió la cabeza, respiro profundo, abrió los ojos mirando hacia la luz que entraba por una alta ventana. 

Y la vio.


	3. Solamente adios

El tiempo en que la tarde se transforma en noche, era el momento en que la taberna se empezaba a llenar de gente. en medio del bullicio y la jarana habitual en estos lugares, cuatro ancianos jugaban cartas, serios y sin demostrar emoción alguna, como si el juego fuera lo único que importaba, pero, entre invite e invite, también charlaban entre ellos.

-_creo que el chico debe estar viendo a su novia ahora-_

_-¿crees que sepa lo que esta pasando?-_

Uno levanto los hombros en un gesto, para luego arrojar un naipe y tomar otro de la baraja.

_¿Importa? Lo he visto, siento su sangre impulsiva, igual que su padre, vendrá, vendrá a nosotros, y Fausto se hará un festival con el-_

Otro tomo el naipe que había arrojado el primero y dejo otra en la mesa.

_-la chica debe estar sufriendo atrozmente-_

_-lo lamento por ella, realmente lo lamento, pero su muerte traerá la bendición de nuestro señor Hades al pueblo, una por cientos, es lo lógico-_

_-si, lastima-_

_-lastima-_ repitieron a coro los ancianos, que continuaron la partida como si nada mas importante que su juego pasara en el mundo…

* * *

_-Sofía-_ Mascara Mortal observo a la chica por primera vez en su vida con terror, esta se encontraba atada en una viga que sostenía el entrepiso de ese granero, posición de cruz, al parecer inconsciente. 

Dos cortes en sus muñecas goteaban lentamente sangre, Franchesco busco con su mirada donde caía esta. Hacia abajo, dos cestas parecían recoger la sangre de la mujer.

Se acerco a ver, y noto en la oscuridad que reinaba allí, que dentro de ellas había dos bebes.

Los infantes recibían en su testa cada gota que caía, la manera en que Hades bendecía a sus futuros guerreros, el caballero aunque aun se sentía débil, no pensaba en otra cosa que la chica, observándola con la poca sangre fría que le quedaba, noto que tenia clavado algo en su espalda, con mucho cuidado procedió a desatarla, en el momento que empezó a soltar sus ligaduras, ella recupero la conciencia en una dolorosa agonía, trato de ser lo mas suave que podía.

_-sabia... que vendrías... ahggg-_

_-calla-_

_-¿por que... por que me hicieron... esto?-_

_-para convertir a estos chicos en espectros-_

_-¿en... que?-_ desatada la chica, con suavidad la recostó en el piso, cuidando de no herirla aun mas, la volteo, viendo una pequeña y extraña daga hundida entre sus costillas, al lado de ella, una herida aun mas grande, como si hubiera sido echa por un arma mucho mas contundente, Mascara no entendía.

_-¿quien te hizo esto?-_

_-Juan,... el abuelo Juan-_ El caballero comprendió, el viejo debía herirla gravemente en el primer golpe, la joven era mas rápida, ágil… y tal vez mas fuerte, centrando su atención en la daga, parecía tener tallada inscripciones, una daga ritual, Sofía era un sacrificio… y en estos casos, lo habitual era alargar la agonía, hasta la ultima gota de sangre.

Quitarle la daga en su estado actual significaba una muerte, era lo único que la mantenía aun con vida… y dejarla a la larga acabaría con ella.

¿Que hacer? su malestar, su debilidad, significaba que algo mágico lo afectaba, tal vez estuviera en tierra consagrada a Hades, en territorio enemigo..., eso también significaba que al sacar a Sofía del granero, la daga dejaría de tener su mágico efecto, ella moriría en instantes, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Coloco sus manos sobre la herida, todo caballero dorado podía curarlas, Franchesco jamás preciso de hacerlo, pero ¿podría hacerlo aquí¿En medio de esta tierra maldita? Concentro su cosmos... sus manos adquirieron un brillo dorado… al mismo tiempo que la daga uno verdoso… y la joven gemía de dolor.

Nada mas paso, la herida no restauro…

Maldijo en voz alta, la chica lo observo, acercando su mano al rostro de el y lo acaricio. Una lagrima cruzaba la curtida piel de el.

_-¿que... pasa, por que lloras?-_

_-no puedo… no puedo salvarte-_

_-¿que son los... espectros?-_

_-soldados del mal, sirvientes de Hades-_

_-el abuelo me dijo... que tu vendrías, que intentarías ayudarme, pero que... no podrías-_ Mascara callo, la chica volvió a acariciar su rostro

_-no puedes hacerlo... ¿verdad?-_ El joven negó con la cabeza de lado a lado, ella se tomo de el incorporándose un tanto y lo abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

_-entonces, déjame ir en paz... por favor-_ Mascara Mortal la miro, sus ojos aun tenían solo para ella esa mirada cristalina.

La beso.

La abrazo.

Luego, llevo su mano a daga, la tomo con suavidad, ella gimió, pero cerro sus ojos con calma.

_-te amo... de verdad-_

_-yo también, yo también-_

_-hubiera… querido conocer Grecia-_ pasado un instante, arranco la daga de ella, Sofía abrió sus ojos de repente mirándolo asustada, pero luego pareció calmarse… y murió.

Franchesco la levanto en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando salio del granero, noto que no había un alma en las calles, camino hasta la posada, en donde tampoco había señales de vida, entro a su cuarto y la recostó con suavidad en su cama, la misma donde la había amado dos noches, luego observo por la ventana, pero no noto a nadie a la vista.

_-preparan el campo de batalla- _

Se sentó junto a la mesa de madera de su cuarto, con la daga ensangrentada aun en su mano

* * *

_-creo que es hora de dejarnos ver ¿no creen?-_ Juan, Josué y Marino salieron de la fonda, y se dirigieron lentamente a la posada 

Mascara Mortal había despertado de su letargo casi sobre el anochecer, miro a Sofía, que parecía dormir, en su rostro no se observaba gesto alguno de dolor o tristeza, si no de paz hacia lo inevitable. Se levanto de la mesa, en donde mientras pasaba lo que quedaba del atardecer, tallo con la daga el rostro de ella con notable similitud, luego observo hacia la ventana, el pueblo estaba a oscuras, solo en la fonda parecía verse algo de claridad, poniéndose de pie, se desnudo y entro al baño a tomar una ducha

Sofía habría notado que su mirada parecía turbia y extraviada nuevamente.

* * *

Juan, Marino y Josué esperaron frente a la ventana de su cuarto, Franchesco salio del cuarto de baño, los observo fríamente calmado, los viejos los saludaron con una sonrisa socarrona, giraron y empezaron a regresar hacia la fonda, Mascara Mortal, como si no importara, termino de vestirse y se dirigió a la posada, ya ni siquiera miro a la muchacha que había dejado en su cama.

* * *

Cuando Franchesco entro en la fonda, donde había el clima festivo de todas las noches, las voces se acallaron, y las miradas se fijaron en el, el muchacho, como si nada pasara, se sentó en una mesa alejada, y pareció esperar que le sirvieran, los ancianos, seguidos por una docena de rudos mocetones, rodearon su mesa, el ni siquiera levanto la vista, Juan, como siempre, tomo la palabra. 

_-¿desea una cerveza Franchesco?- _el muchacho ni se inmuto, Juan continuo -_-tal vez Sofía podría traértela ¿no?-_ Mascara ahora si levanto su mirada, pero parecía como inmune a lo que le decían, de repente, uno de los tipos que acompañaban a los ancianos, lo golpeo duramente desde atrás haciéndolo caer, Mascara Mortal quedo tirado en el piso.

_-¿que sucede Franchesco, te duele lo que le paso a Sofía?-_ otro de los mocetones lo pateo, pero Franchesco no dijo ni hizo nada para evitarlo, Juan se desilusiono, no podía ser mas que un espía, ni siquiera un escudero, el tipo que había pateado a Mascara tomo una silla de madera y la estrello sobre un Franchesco que trataba de levantarse, haciéndolo caer nuevamente al piso, alguien trajo al tipo un tubo de hierro grande y pesado, mientras se preparaba para golpear a MM, Juan siguió hablando.

_-la chica sufrió por tu culpa, pero gracias a ella, nuestro señor Hades tendrá dos discípulos mas, y el santuario un espía menos...-_ el muchacho que sostenía el hierro lanzo el golpe... pero una mano lo detuvo, la mano era de Franchesco, que los miraba desde el piso.

Después, lentamente, se puso de pie, sosteniendo tranquilamente el tubo, al tiempo que el subordinado de Juan cambiaba de colores en su esfuerzo por quebrar a Franchesco, pero este, apretó sus dedos alrededor del hierro. Los ancianos y el resto vieron como el arma se doblaba por sobre la mano de el espía, el mozo soltó el tubo, y Franchesco hizo lo mismo, dejándolo caer a el piso sonoramente, todos se quedaron viendo el retorcido pedazo de hierro, Juan hizo una seña, y tres hombres trataron de golpearlo, pero jamás volvería a respirar, el resto solo veían como rebotaban contra las paredes, pero jamás vieron los golpes, Juan palideció.

_-es un escudero-_

La mirada feroz de Mascara Mortal se clavo en el.

_-¿un escudero? no tienes la menor idea, tu serás uno de los primeros-_ Franchesco empezó a caminar hacia el, cuando se detuvo, sintió a su espalda un cosmos maligno acercándose hacia el, todos vieron a un Hombre delgado, armado con una bizarra armadura negra aparecerse de la nada en la fonda, los concurrentes despejaron el espacio entre este y Mascara, que esperaba con los ojos cerrados, sin mirarlo.

_-¿y tu quien eres?-_ el extraño sonrió.

_-soy Fausto, de la estrella de la eterna Juventud, soy la muerte que viene a buscar tu alma-_ Franchesco sonrió, se volteo a observarlo, la escuálida figura negra sonrió a su vez y siguió hablando confiado -¿_tienes ideas con quien te enfrentas?- _Mascara mantenía su sonrisa burlona

-_poco me importa, poco quedara de ti más que el polvo-_

_-para ser un escudero, tienes una boca muy grande, tienes fuerza, la he visto, pero jamás le ganarías a un espectro-_ la risotada de Mascara Mortal termino de confundir a todos.

_-¿escudero, que es lo que te hace pensar que soy un simple escudero?_

_-tu cosmos, como el mío, es negro como la noche. Y frió como el pozo que lleva a las almas al averno... podrías ser fuerte para ser un caballero, pero con esa alma teñida de oscuridad, no puedes ser más que un miserable escudero- _

El espectro concentro una bola de energía en su mano y la lanzo hacia Franchesco, quien simplemente estiro su brazo y la detuvo entre sus dedos ante el asombro de todos

_-y ¿supongo que seria vergonzoso para ti ser derrotado por un simple escudero? Entonces te tendré piedad, y te demostrare quien soy en realidad, así podrás irte a la tumba tranquilamente-_

Mascara Mortal levanto su mano hacia el cielo

_-ARMADURA DE CÁNCER A MI, QUE LA LUZ SE CONVIERTA EN ESCUDO Y ME PROTEJA-_

Un cangrejo dorado se materializo sobre Franchesco Murtua, y dividiéndose en piezas lo cubrió, al tiempo que una cegadora luz blanca lo envolvió, cuando el espectro y los hombres pudieron ver de nuevo, observaron por primera vez a un caballero, enfundado en una armadura color oro, el espectro empezó a retroceder aterrado.

_-¿UN DORADO? YO NO PUEDO CON EL, ES UN DORADO-_

Juan y el resto, al ver que el espectro trataba de huir, empezaron a correr en todas direcciones, saliendo de la fonda, el viejo encontró al espectro, ambos vieron a Caballero de cáncer salir caminando tranquilamente de la taberna, Juan tomo a Fausto del brazo y lo sacudió furiosamente.

_-¿como que no puedes contra el? tu juraste proteger este pueblo del santuario, lo prometiste, lo prometiste…-_ Pero el espectro se libero fácilmente de la garra del anciano.

_-es un caballero dorado, uno de los doce, su poder esta mas allá de toda lógica y entendimiento...nada podría… a menos... solo que… lleva a la gente a la iglesia, y oren, oren a nuestro señor Hades por nuestra salvación, tratare de detenerlo.-_ Juan empezó a gritar, llamando a la gente hacia la iglesia, mientras Fausto disminuyo su cosmos al mínimo posible y trato de rodear la posición de el caballero de Cáncer.

Mascara Mortal avanzaba lentamente, buscaba sentir la presencia de Fausto, pero solo sentía los cosmos de la gente huir de el hacia un sitio en particular, parecían concentrarse en un solo lugar, por lo que se encamino allí, y vio a los aldeanos meterse apurados dentro de la parroquia.

Al acercarse, sentía y recordaba los extraños malestares que el templo le provocaba ¿se ocultaría allí Fausto? tendría que entrar a averiguarlo, se aproximo a la puerta, sintiendo esa opresión en su cosmos, la misma que cuando entro al granero donde mataron a Sofía… De repente, desde la nada Fausto lo golpeo introduciéndolo dentro del templo, allí Mascara sintió su cosmos mas debilitado que nunca, miro a su alrededor, la gente arrodillada oraba, largas cadencias que no entendía… pero que golpeaban su cosmos, y luego vio a Fausto, que ahora recuperaba su sonrisa

_-¿y que dices ahora? caballero de Atena ¿quien vera la tierra lejana de la muerte primero?-_

Fausto golpeo a Mascara, que cayo varios metro hacia atrás, este miro a su alrededor, todos los adultos y viejos de la aldea se encontraba orando, orando a Hades, esas oraciones lo estaban afectando, sentía su mirada perderse, su fuerza irse, vio venir a Fausto, reunió todo el cosmos que le quedaba y sorprendió al espectro lanzándolo a lo lejos, pero cada vez se sentía tremendamente mas débil, su enemigo sonrió.

_-veo que aun quieres pelear ¿por que simplemente no te rindes? Te daré una muerte rápida caballero-_ Mascara lo vio acercarse nuevamente, no podría sorprenderlo de nuevo ¿que haría ese desgraciado de Saga en un caso así? vio a Fausto lanzarse a la carrera contra el, ahora o nunca pensó, espero el golpe.

Fausto se sorprendió, esperaba un intento de contraataque, o que el caballero tratara de detenerlo, jamás que se dejara ir junto a el, sintió como el lo abrazo y se impulso... contra la ventana que atravesaron rompiéndola en mil pedazos, ambos cayeron al piso

Fuera de la iglesia.

El espectro trato de levantarse cuando un golpe lo lanzo aun más lejos de la iglesia, y otro, y otro, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más salvaje. De repente noto que estaba muy lejos de la parroquia, y a un ensangrentado Franchesco que lo miraba con una sonrisa feroz

_-¿y que vas ha hacer ahora tu espectro?, tuviste tu oportunidad-_ Fausto miro hacia todos lados, intento correr hacia el bosque, pero al adentrarse en el, vio que Mascara Mortal lo esperaba allí

_-¿como?-_ alcanzo a preguntar Fausto, Mascara sonrió.

_-¿acaso pretendes ser mas rápido que un Caballero dorado? si tienes tanta prisa, te daré una muerte rápida, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-_ Mascara Mortal le señalo con su dedo índice, negras sombras se formaron alrededor de el, pero antes, aun tenia que hacer una pregunta.

_-Dime espectro ¿has visto cara a cara a Hades?-_

_-yo fui encargado por nuestro señor Hades para preparar a los guerrero para la próxima guerra santa, por eso espero desde hace mas de doscientos años su regreso-_

Franchesco sonrió…

_-pues ve, y dile que algún día, el y yo tendremos unas palabras… las de su muerte… ONDAS INFERNALES-_ las sombras rodearon a Fausto, que desapareció sin dejar rastro, luego, girando tranquilamente, regreso a la iglesia, donde expectantes esperaban los pobladores.

Al verlo volver, el terror se apodero de ellos, muchos echaron a correr tratando de escapara del pueblo, otros se encerraron en el templo, algunos en sus casas,

**_-NO DEJARAS PIEDRA SOBRE PIEDRA-_**las palabras del patriarca resonaban en su cabeza **_-POLVO, SOBRE POLVO-_ **las actitudes de Juan, Josué y todos despertaban lo peor de el-**_ NI HUESO SOBRE CARNE-_**pero sobre todo, lo enfurecía el recuerdo del rostro de Sofía cuando le pregunto por que le hicieron lo que hicieron.

* * *

A kilómetros de allí, en los pueblos vecinos, sus habitantes miraban horrorizados, parecía que en el poblado de Caraccio, una tormenta descargaba su furia, con rayos y mas rayos. 

Incluso se escuchaban gritos de gente, como pidiendo piedad

* * *

-_cumpliste tu misión al pie de la letra Mascara Mortal-_

_-gracias patriarca-_ El caballero de cáncer se puso de pie, se aprestaba a salir del salón del trono, cuando la voz de Shion lo detuvo

_-lo siento por esa chica-_ Mascara se detuvo, sin voltear a verlo.

_-¿como lo supo?-_

_-hijo, eres un libro abierto para mi, deberías saberlo ya-_

Mascara pareció que iba a reiniciar sus pasos, pero se detuvo, aun sin dignarse a voltear.

_-ella… ¿podría haberme acompañado aquí?-_

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, hasta que Shion contesto.

_-no hay ninguna razón que lo hubiera prohibido, pero, es probable, que sin saberlo, haya sido consagrada a Hades, por lo que dijiste sobre esos bebes...-_

_-¿algo más patriarca?-_

_-no Mascara Mortal, puedes retirarte-_

_-a sus ordenes-_

Franchesco salio del salón del trono, sus pasos resonaban ya en el salón previo, Shion se quito su mascara suspirando, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, el también se equivocaba.

Pensó que esta misión, volver a su pueblo, podría abrir nuevamente el corazón del muchacho, cerca estuvo, casi…

Pero ahora, temía que se hubiera cerrado definitivamente.

* * *

Franchesco Murtua, Caballero dorado de la constelación de cáncer, observo las escaleras hacia las doce casas desde el templo del maestro. 

Empezó a bajar por ellas lentamente, atravesó con paso calmo por las distintas casa hasta llegar a la suya, como siempre, sin importarle la presencia de los demás caballeros, y parecía que a ellos el tampoco les importaba la suya

Pero cuando llego a la cuarta casa, no se detuvo, continuo, pasando por la de Géminis y Tauro, hasta llegar la de Aries, se acerco en respetuoso silencio hasta el caballero que la protegía.

Mu, caballero de la constelación de Aries, parecía mirar desde sobre las escaleras hacia el infinito, Mascara Mortal se quedo quieto y en silencio, ambas capas blancas flameaban al viento marino, por fin Mu, con su suave voz rompió el silencio

_-¿deseas algo, Mascara Mortal caballero de la casa de Cáncer?-_

El aludido permaneció en silencio, como buscando las palabras.

_-Mu, tu puedes tele-transportarte entre distintas dimensiones ¿no es así?-_

_-así es-_

_-¿y puedes enviar personas y cosas entre ellas, no es cierto?-_

_-tú bien lo sabes-_

Hubo otro momento de silencio, hasta que Franchesco se atrevió a realizar la pregunta que deseaba hacer en verdad.

_-el cielo, Mu, es tan solo otra dimensión ¿no es así?-_

El caballero de Aries volteo a verlo, pensando que se burlaba de el, pero algo había en Mascara, en su tono de voz y en su semblante, que lo conmino a contestar esa pregunta.

_-así es, es la dimensión final, donde las almas justas y bondadosas descansan de las penurias de la vida-_

_-entonces… ¿puedes enviar algo a esa dimensión?-_ Mu no entendía que pasaba, solo asintió con la cabeza, Mascara se acerco a el y le puso algo en la mano, luego giro y lo dejo solo.

El guardián de la primera casa espero que el caballero de cáncer se fuera, luego miro su mano, tenia un estuche, decía KARDULIS, JOYERÍA DEL AEROPUERTO, lo abrió observando en su interior.

Había un anillo, como los de compromiso, y una tarjeta, Mu la leyó

"Para Sofía, de Franchesco"

El caballero de Aries cerro el estucho, por sobre su casa, podía divisar en las escaleras, a mitad de camino de la de Tauro a Mascara Mortal, observo nuevamente el estuche

_-lo lamento, amigo mío-_ cerro su mano por sobre ella, y la caja desapareció.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_"La espada del bien también puede usar el filo del mal para hacer justicia"_

_"Malvado a de ser en verdad un hombre, para no tener una mujer que lo llore en la hora de su muerte" Watson en El sabueso de los Baskerville; Arthur Conan Doyle_

_Siempre me pregunte como un asesino serial, obviamente un desequilibrado mental, pudiera ser uno de los doce caballeros que supuestamente defendían las causas justas. No intentare explicar como "Franchesco" llego a ser uno de ellos. Creo que daría para varios fascículos de psicología el muchacho. La invención de Sofía tal vez pecaba de ser demasiado perfecta, pero visto su final creo que se puede perdonar. Y quise buscar unos enemigos lo mas inusuales posible para un caballero dorado… por ello Juan y compañía no solo son humanos comunes y corriente, sino decrépitos ancianos._

_Esperando que les haya gustado._

_Hugo el UnmA_


End file.
